


Hobi’s Journey to Truth

by pickyGG



Category: Mean Girls (2004), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyGG/pseuds/pickyGG
Summary: Ever heard of the truth will set you free? Well, Jung Hoseok is about to find out what that really means.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Character(s)





	Hobi’s Journey to Truth

How did I end up in this warehouse? 

It’s dark, brick-walled, and cracks cement floors all around me. 

Wait a minute, where did this hole come from? It looks like a bomb blew up this floor. 

Hobi stared at the hole as his peripheral vision keen to people seeming to be running away. People, in the hundreds, sprinting pass the hole and running near the back wall of the area he’s at. 

They were wearing all black with a black vest, as they are carrying guns. Suddenly, guns fire from another direction. They weren’t hitting Hobi, however. 

The army that ran for this all black-suited army had on black with red instead. The red army won. As they cheered, one of them was carrying a baby. But the baby didn’t look like a baby. It looked much more manly in appearance. Hobi looked at the baby and it stared as he smiled evilly at Hobi.

Me?!

“HOBI!”

Hobi grunts as he slightly moves a bit from his position. His bed is a king-size bed of fluff. It’s very comfortable and it is asking for Hobi to stay with him. However, he knows if he doesn’t get up any time soon, his dad will yell his name again. 

“Yesss Dad!” 

“COME ON SON! It’s time to get ready for school.”

Yuck.

Hobi snorts and lazily stretches out of the bed. He falls on the floor and breathes in a deep sigh. He decided not to get up from the bed. The word “school” was enough to keep him in the bed for centuries. 

“Ughh,” Hobi mumbles as he lays on the floor. His dad opens the door, staring right at his son’s bed but don’t see him on the bed. His dad shakes his head and walks to the right of the room, seeing Hobi on the floor. 

“Jung Hoseok!” 

“Yes, Dad,” Hobi mumbles, as his dad barely heard it.

“Come on. It’s your last year of high school. You need to finish off with a bang.”

“That’s the thing. Can the bang be that I never go back and graduate anyway?” Hobi moves sideways as he lazily gets up.

His dad crosses his arms, watching his son get up. “Hobi. You can do this! You know God only wants the very best. His will for you is to finish school. So you will.”

“I need a manual God,” Hobi yells sarcastically to the ceiling. His dad playfully hits Hobi as they both laugh. 

“Come on son. Go shower.” Dad leaves the room.

Hobi chuckles a bit and heads to the shower. 

Hobi finishes getting dressed, carelessly swings his bag onto his back, and heads downstairs. 

He walks into the dining room, where he sees his mother writing in her journal and dad looking at the news on his Samsung. 

“Morning Mom.” Hobi hugs his mother and kisses her forehead. 

“Morning my handsome son. I see dad had to wake you up.” Mom smiles at him.

Hobi shrugs his shoulders and eats the food that's in front of him. Every morning, Mom always has breakfast made. This morning it’s oatmeal and sausage. 

“These patriots are something else.” Dad sucks his teeth loudly.

“What is it now?” Mom asks.

“They are mad because they want to change how people vote like it ever mattered, to begin with. Our Lord and Savior choose whose in office.” Dad smirks. 

“I know that’s right. Jesus knows best.” Mom smirks back. She glares at Hobi, who is texting on his Samsung. “What you are doing son?”

“I’m letting the guys know to meet at the same spot,” Hobi says while texting.

“You have some great friends. I always pray for them too.”

“I know you do Mom.” Hobi playfully rolls his eyes. Dad stares at him and drinks his drink. 

“Son, no foolishness this year. Stay focused.”

“I will Dad.”

“Also remember what I always say.”

“This life is not your own. God is in control.”

“Exactly. Always remember that.” Dad gets up from his seat and takes his plate and cup to the kitchen. 

Hobi stares at the phone as his phone continues to ding, but finds himself thinking about what his Dad said. 

“He loves you.” Mom grabs Hobi’s hand, as Hobi wakes out of his daze and peers at her. “You got your keys?”

Hobi grabs his mom’s hand. “Yes, and I love you, Mom. I know Dad loves me too.”

Hobi yells bye to his Dad and leaves the house. His mother grabs his plate and food, as well as hers. She stacks them on each other as she walks into the kitchen. She places the plates on the sink as she turns to her husband, who is finishing up his prayer. The kitchen is all white, with gray marble counters, a gray refrigerator and an island in the middle.

“Seo Joon. He will be fine. I know last year was tough for him after he lost Bun, but he will get through.” 

He sighs and grabs his wife’s hand, pulling her into his embrace. “I love him, Jennie. I just don’t want him to be who I was. I know he loved Bun. He truly was a wonderful friend to him but I don’t want him to rely on himself to get through.”

“Give him time babe.” Jennie hugs her husband tighter as Seo Joon kisses her forehead. 

||

Hoseok parks his car at the ’A’ parking lot, which was near the school. His school is huge like a college campus of a sort. Sterling High School. It’s a school full of pretentious and high-minded students. Cliques everywhere, hidden scandals, and fights that start by bullies or by jealous girls. Usually, you find out the tea about both. 

Hobi is one of the most popular guys in school, although he didn’t ask to be. However, it’s because of his bros. Namjoon calls it the “boy band effect”, whatever that is. His bros and he are known for different things, however, it is a stigma created by the very people who want to be them. 

Kim Seokjin, the father of the group, has the best grades in the school. He will most likely be valedictorian when it’s all set and done. He always has his hair done, loves New balances, and must have his notepad at all times. 

Kim Namjoon, the accidental leader of the group, is president of the senior class. He is very good at English, loves japchae, and likes to wear oxford shirts. His dimples make women melt and he raps better than anyone.

Min Yoongi, the most chill of the group, is known for his raps. He writes his own lyrics and loves to make beats. He likes to sleep and he doesn’t care where which gets him into trouble sometimes. However, he’s very smart and doesn’t want people to know that he will be a salutatorian. 

Park Jimin, the talented of the group, sings his heart out. He is the leader of the choir at our school. He also has a small all-boys singing group, called Choir Boys. They won a singing competition last year and ladies love them, especially Jimin. 

Kim Taehyung, the coolest of the group, dresses better than anyone in the school. His fashion is on point and he makes his own belts. He is a big help of the group when it comes to attire. He also makes everyone feel insecure. He’s that handsome.

Last but never least, Jeon Jungkook, the baby of the group, is fun and entertaining. He can sing very well. He plays basketball and is the captain of the basketball team, which won two championships already. He wants to be a coach one day. He also secretly writes poetry.

Hobi can dance. Dance better than anyone. He raps and creates beats. Hobi helped create beats for an album that everyone in the school listens to. The album was called DaWorld by T.C, who is one of the newest upcoming rappers, but no one knows he helped. Hobi is the captain of the new upper-class dance team and women stare at him all day, admiring his gift. 

Literally, everything that was just said is written on the Sterling Blogs, that everyone in the school reads. The blog page has the latest scandals, news, events, and upcoming announcements. Hobi reads the blog, laughing as he gets out of the car. Guess this is expected for the first day of senior year. Everyone admires him and his bros, but sometimes it’s overwhelming. 

Hobi’s other friends are Joshua, S Coup, and Dingo, who are juniors and are on the upper-class dance team. If he’s not with his “Bangtan Boys”, as everyone nicknames the group, he’s with them. 

Hobi puts his phone in his pocket as he walks by a crowd of people, looking for his friends. He finally sees them at the spot, which is near the creek of the ’D’ parking lot. 

He dabs them up, including S Coup. They laugh at a tweet, while passing around a blunt. Hobi grabs the blunt, as S Coup passes it to him, sitting on a rock.

What a great start to the school year!


End file.
